Anamnesis
by PhoenixDragonDreamer
Summary: It was rumored that you could put mementos of your cherished memories in Mnemosyne's chest and you would be granted your fondest dreams and wishes.


**Warnings:** Character Study, Introspection, Mild Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for **wintercompanion** 's _Summer Holidays Challenge_ the 'Stop It' Edition. **Prompt(s) were:** _millennia/Mnemosene/scrivener/city park_. This was written quite a while back (eek!) and I can remember that it was definitely one of those that I struggled with. I had to ask for a couple of days worth of an extension, it was that much of a struggle - and while it wasn't exactly what I had planned on, I think it turned out quite well, despite the sudden (sweaty, nail-biting) rush to write it! I'm not overly thrilled with the ending, but then...when am I ever thrilled with the ending? As always, I apologize for any repetition, misspellings, sentence fails, grammatical oh-noes and general horridness. Fic may be overly-thinky/wandery/blithery and headdesky - any and all mistakes are definitely mine to own.. This was written on June 23, 2016 and originally posted at **wintercompanion** on July 7, 2016. Beta'd by the lovely **mahmfic** , to whom I shall always be grateful! Thank you for the helping hand, honey! You really came through in this pinch for me! *kisses*  
 **Disclaimer(s):** _I do not own the scrumptious Doctor or his lovely companions. That honor goes to the BBC and (for now) the fantastic S. Moffat. The only thing that belongs to me is this fiction - and I am making no profit. Only playing about!_

* * *

Anamnesis was a beautiful world, Jack had to admit. Much cleaner than he was accustomed to – as the majority of his time had been spent on Earth and the black market worlds the last few centuries. It also had a fresh 'new' feel for a place that was celebrating its 2000th centennial in just a week's time. There were no festive decorations or garish bunting anywhere, but likely that would start going up within the next few days. He wasn't really sure if they would be there that long, but with the Doctor, one never knew.

For now, he was just relaxing on a wooden bench in the central city's park, enjoying the view of the locals going about their daily business and (on occasion) admiring the statue that gave the park (and the world they were on), its name. It was certainly impressive: a towering goliath, well over half a mile high, made of white-gold dwarf star material, giving the statue a unique, almost ethereal glow under the purple-blue skies above.

The statue was of Mnemosyne and her nine daughters – fitting for a planet that was comprised mostly of artists, writers, sculptors and philosophers. Her flowing hair was wreathed with forget-me-nots and she held a small hope-chest in one arm, her other arm extended downwards as if to hold her daughters close. They danced in a perfect ring around her, implements of their inspiration held in their arms as they reached for their mother, It was the perfect symbol of connectedness and creativity, as well as a celebration of the same.

It was rumored that you could put mementos of your cherished memories in Mnemosyne's chest and you would be granted your fondest dreams and wishes. Your memories preserved by the goddess for all time. Jack didn't know if that was true, but he rather liked the idea.

"Enjoying the view, Jack?"

He thought he'd be used to the Doctor just appearing out of nowhere by this point, but he still jumped a little at having his thoughts broken into, even as scattered and half-formed as they were. Jack scooted over a tad to let the other man sit down, grunting in response as he went back to studying the centerpiece of Scrivener's Park. He was struggling to remember the names of all the Nine Muses and it annoyed him that he couldn't remember the last two very well.

"Calliope, Clio, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Erato, Polyhymnia and Urania", the Doctor said quietly, startling Jack yet again; this time at his almost supernatural insight into the turn of Jack's thoughts. "The chest she holds is inscribed with what was once considered the names of the 'actual' Muses, but was found to be their motto more than anything. Melete, Mneme and Aoide –"

"Practice, memory and song," Jack agreed, though it surprised him that the Doctor knew what was on the chest in Mnemosyne's arms, as it seemed it was only common knowledge among the locals. He had once dated a local, which was how _he_ knew, but it didn't explain the Doctor had known that. Jack doubted he ever dated – well, aside from his nights with River – much less that he had gotten the inside scoop from an Anemnsien. He raised his eyebrows and the man in question shrugged, mischievous grin lurking in his eyes, even as his expression remained neutral.

"I was here for their first Millennial," was the Doctor's only explanation. Which (as usual), didn't really explain anything.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jack asked, just in case the Doctor wanted to throw more non-explanations at him. It was always best to head him off at the pass and just let some of what he said lie. It helped to keep Jack sane. Well, a little saner.

"Sadly, no. Seems we landed a little early for that," the Doctor muttered. "Always seems to happen that way."

Jack grinned and shook his head, well-knowing how the Doctor and his machine operated. He grumbled a lot, but was rather pleased that the Old Girl did what she wanted and took him where he needed to be.

With the way _he_ drove, it was truly best for everyone, really.

"Don't they have intuitive systems here?" Jack asked.

"Intuitive yes, but not clairvoyant, alas. That will also come later," the Doctor replied. "Still, you have to enjoy the irony of a planet named after the goddess of memory that holds most of the universe's memories and information in databanks beneath your feet."

"Only you would enjoy the corny irony in that, Doctor," Jack laughed.

The Time Lord sniffed, but didn't look insulted. More pleased than anything. The subtle tweak to his bowtie only confirmed it, much to Jack's amusement.

"So, since you didn't find what you needed, I assume we're heading to the time when you can get it?" Jack asked, not really moving from his comfortable slump on the park bench.

"Well… yes," the Doctor murmured, stretching his legs out in front of him as he also got comfortable on the bench. "But don't you want to stay for their second millennial celebration?"

"I didn't know if you had the time… besides, I know it is silly. There are plenty of celebrations, right?" It was Jack's turn to shrug, but as he said it, he realized how much he wanted to stay for _this_ celebration. He had lost many things over time, many memories – and for once he wanted to make a memory (and maybe a wish) that would actually stay. One that wouldn't be erased except with the passage of time.

"That may be," the Doctor said mildly, eyes serious and just this side of knowing. "But there is only one bi-millennial per planet, yes?"

"Yeah," Jack said back, smiling unconsciously at how after all this time, the Time Lord just _knew_ …and never judged or questioned. "Are you going to stick around with me? Or do you need to –"

"Ohh, I'll stick around," the Doctor grinned. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble. And I'd like to think we both earned a good vacation."

"I thought you hated vacations," Jack said, his hand finding the Doctor's, fingers twined together loosely. "Said they were for ordinary people."

"I don't know, might be wrong about that," the Doctor mused fondly, squeezing Jack's fingers with absent affection. "Vacations could be a good thing. As long as they are spent with the right people."

Jack knew exactly what he meant.

Looked like he wouldn't have to put a memento in Mnemosyne's box (even as he might, just in the spirit of the coming festivities). He had everything he could have wished for right beside him.

And all the time in the universe to enjoy the memories to come.


End file.
